


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Sin_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Castiel's one snarky bih, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Dean, M/M, Raw - Freeform, Rough Sex, finally living up to my name lmao, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Arguing that leads to fucking. Castiel's actually a dirty little hoe and is kinky, something which Dean is pleasantly surprised with





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

~~~~~~~~~~~

   Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation as he listened to Castiel complain for the fifth time that night. “I am just saying that you ought to pay attention to- you aren’t even listening to me, are you?” Castiel sounded fed up and stressed; something which Dean felt in his soul if he even still had one. “I was up until the point you decided to mother me,” he replied, shrugging as Castiel gave him a stink eye. If possible, he managed to look even more disappointed with Dean and hey, that wasn’t a first. He got off the bed to stare at Castiel as he ranted about Dean’s insolence.

   “You’re so difficult to work with. Would it hurt you to listen to me for just this once? I am concerned for your safety Dean Winchester and your nonchalant attitude will get you killed one day. Your brother and I will not always be around to help you in your time of need. Please, heed our advice. If not for Sam then…for me, please.” Castiel’s voice lost its aggressive edge and became tender, almost lovingly as he avoided meeting Dean’s gaze. He swallowed guiltily and shuffled his feet like the misbehaving child he was. “I didn’t mean to worry you or Sammy, okay? I’m used to doing things with my own rhythm going and forget to take care of myself.”

   Castiel seemed pleased with this confession and he even smiled the tiniest bit. “It is nice of you to finally pay attention to us. Despite the block head you possess, you are capable of intelligent thought.” Dean sucked in a breath and full on glared at the angel. “Castiel I’ll send you right back to your Lord above,” he swore even though that remark had hurt his ego. It was Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes and he didn’t look fazed in the slightest by Dean’s threat. “I’m fucking serious.” “I know you are.” Dean paused mid yell and nearly choked on his own breath. “Okay, you’re giving me the sad puppy face and I feel like an asshole. I can make it up to you if you want.”

   “Are you suggesting that we should have sexual intercourse?” Dean stared at Castiel before shrugging since there was no way he could hide his intentions. “Yeah sure.” “Very well, proceed to seduce me Winchester.” Castiel stood there just watching Dean curiously before smirking. There was no way he was going to keep that smug grin for long.

   He took a moment to decide what he wanted to do before pulling Castiel flush against him and grinding into the angel’s hips. Castiel let out a quiet moan as Dean continued his actions before forcing one of his legs between Castiel’s. “Are you seduced so far or not?” Dean queried, forcing down a moan as he started to move his leg up and down. It rubbed against the growing bulge in Castiel’s pants causing him to pant. “Use your mouth for other things Dean,” he gasped, arching his back and throwing back his head. Dean’s mouth went dry at the sight of seeing Castiel in such a provocative position. He swallowed uneasily and licked his lips, pressing hot kisses on the angel’s neck.

   Dean made sure to use his teeth and tongue in equal turns of marking Castiel. He hoped that the angel would bear marks that others would see and know who he belonged to. Fingers dug into his shoulder blades as Dean’s mouth roamed lower. He hurriedly unbuttoned Castiel’s shirt and yanked off his tie as he pushed them both onto the bed. “Are you restraining my hands?” Dean merely smirked as he tied Castiel’s hands to the headboard in a crisscross way with his left hand over the right.

   He ignored Castiel’s snide remarks as he undressed them both and cupped his erection. “Shut your mouth babe,” Dean commented as he rummaged around in the bedside table’s draws before finding the lube. Castiel grit his teeth but didn’t say anything else as Dean squeezed a generous amount in his hand. Castiel spread his legs with a slight blush dusting his face when two fingers began to scissor him open. He made tiny noises as a third was added and slowly thrusted in. “Is this okay?” he queried, treasuring the view he had. Dean had Castiel spread and tied up below him, chest heaving even though they hadn’t started the fun yet.

   “Yes, please continue,” Castiel murmured, shutting his eyes as he slowly rocked back onto Dean’s fingers. Dean debated with himself if he should add a fourth but decided he would when he saw how much Castiel was squirming beneath him. He went about it carefully and was pleased with the reaction he earned when he shoved his fingers in up to the knuckle. “Prepare that ass Cas,” he warned, smacking the angel’s left thigh. The disgusted expression he received made him chuckle as he slowly thrusted in. He waited a while to allow Castiel to become accustomed to the feeling. “You okay?” Dean asked as he set a steady rhythm.

   Castiel nodded, albeit slowly but that was all Dean needed before he picked up the speed. He was mindful of his fingers digging into Castiel’s hips as he fucked into him but shit that was easy to forget. Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel roughly to match his thrusts. He bit into Cas’ lips and let out a low moan, something which he mirrored. “Daddy do that again.” Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as he broke the kiss with a confused expression. He stared at Castiel’s flushed face before swallowing nervously. “What did you just say?” he queried, eyeing down the red bitten lips.

   “I’ve heard it in those pornographic videos I’ve watched. I thought you would derive some pleasure from hearing the word from me.” Dean whistled appreciatively and resumed his fucking while Castiel arched his back off of the bed. “Dirty but accurate little boy.” “I am sorry…daddy,” he murmured and the word sounded sinful in his voice. An angel’s voice should never sound sinful because it was technically blasphemy but hell if Dean cared. He wanted to hear how Castiel’s voice covered the word in chocolate.

   He didn’t acknowledge the soft groaning of the headboard as Castiel’s hands clenched and unclenched. Dean wondered if he would rip his tie with the force he was putting on it. He was proud of the marks he was creating; they showcased the stark contrast between Castiel’s pale skin and the bright bite marks and bruises. Dean paid no attention to Castiel’s panting, moans of his name and ‘Daddy’ sprinkled in as he wrapped his right hand around the metal of the headboard. “You look pretty like this,” he commented as he lost his rhythm. It got faster and erratic, a better fit for their sex.

   Castiel attempted to catch his breath before replying with, “The same can be said about you.” Dean wasn’t sure why that made him flush but maybe it was just the tone of Castiel’s voice that had him all blushy. He tightened his grip on the headboard and fucked into Castiel harder, earning the most beautiful moan. His face contorted as he rocked back onto the thrusts he was getting. “Daddy, please, fuck me harder,” he whined, voice breathy and pitching slightly. “Are you close baby boy?” he cooed, breath hitching as he saw the lust consuming those sky eyes; the electric blue just a thin ring around the pupil.

   He nodded vigorously before his body twitched. Castiel moaned lewdly as his orgasm ripped through him with Dean struggling to not fall on top of him. He came over Castiel’s stomach and said person was whimpering softly. The tie hadn’t ripped, surprisingly, but its knot had loosened considerably and it fell behind the bed. He’d deal with that at another time; one where he wasn’t tired. “You’re rather efficient,” Castiel mumbled, voice muffled as he buried his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. “You’re pretty kinky too,” Dean snapped, yanking the covers up so he wouldn’t freeze to death. “Fair enough,” Castiel conceded and didn’t say anything else. Dean found he could get used to Castiel’s new found kink. It’d make things interesting, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this bc friend was suffering for exams. i haven't met Castiel yet but i was told it was accurate so here's to hoping


End file.
